Walk on Water
by jose21cena
Summary: Warning: NOT A TYPICAL PUSS IN BOOTS STORY It is just me celebrating something special and I would want my fans to read it, it shows my love and appreciation towards them.


**_Warning: This is not your typical Puss in Boots story. This is something I have been planning today to show my ups and downs, and everything I've been through. All in the name of a song called Walk on Water by Eminem ft Beyonce(look it up on the Internet and Youtube, it's an awesome song). Hope you like it. And thank you guys for accepting me into the fanfiction world, from the Nathans, the Ezekiel, the Glitz, the Weapon X24s, the Freedys, the Windroms, and most importantly, the Rivals of the world. There will never be a group of fans and friends like you guys. I owe it all to you._**

Jose Angel Arroyo sits on an empty stage, with white light shining the microphone. Today is Friday, December 21st, 2019. He has been thinking his beginnings, his autism diagnoses, his time in school.

He also thought about his bad deeds, the times he got bullied at a young age and how it influenced him to be one as well, his failure towards his family, his hatred towards kids movies and series cause he wanted to be an adult, meaning, not living his life one day at a time, and his addiction to wrestling, most notably the WWE, at age five that almost made him uncontrollable and unstable.

And he was thinking about his moments where everything was down, he found a way to bounce back from the demons of his past and changed his life down upside. He remembers his love for Eminem and how his music motivates him, his desire to be a better being, his discovery of Puss in Boots and how it helped him, and most importantly, how his family and friends helped him be the man he is today. And he remembers Dulcinea, a white cat that her appearance on the series helped him be better because she can relate to him in many ways. Suddenly, a soft tune of her beautiful voice started singing, as Jose deep inside felt the need to express his feelings through the one thing he loves: music.

Jose gets up on a chair, takes a deep breath and grabs the mic. Once he does that, he sees countless versions of himself writing on a pen and paper sitting on various desks a story. All he could do now, instead of watching the fakes Jose, is sing.

[Chorus: Dulcinea Jose]

I walk on water

But I ain't no Jesus

I walk on water

But only when it freezes (Fuck)

[Verse 1: Jose]

Why are expectations so high? Is it the bar I set?

My arms, I stretch, but I can't reach

A far cry from it, or it's in my grasp, but as

Soon as I grab, squeeze

I lose my grip like the flying trapeze

Into the dark I plummet, now the sky's blackening

I know the mark's high, butter–

flies rip apart my stomach

Knowin' that no matter what bars I come with

You're gonna harp, gripe, and

That's a hard Vicodin to swallow,so I scrap these

As pressure increases like khakis

I feel the ice cracking, because—

[Chorus: Dulcinea Jose]

I walk on water

But I ain't no Jesus

(It's the curse of the— it's the curse of the—)

I walk on water (Shit)

But only when it freezes

Many writers, or fakes Jose, are struggling to find the right words of their sentences as they keep scraping ideas like trash.

[Verse 2: Jose]

It's the curse of the standard

That the first of the Mathers disc set

Always in search of the verse that I haven't spit yet

Will this step just be another misstep

To tarnish whatever the legacy, love or respect

I've garnered? The rhyme has to be perfect, the delivery flawless

And it always feels like I'm hittin' the mark

'Til I go sit in the car, listen and pick it apart

Like, "This shit is garbage!"

God's given me all this, still I feel no different regardless

Kids look to me as a god, this is retarded

If only they knew, it's a facade and it's exhaustive

And I try not to listen to nonsense

But if you bitches are tryin' to strip me of my confidence

Mission accomplished

I'm not God-sent, Nas, Rakim, 'Pac, B.I.G., James Todd Smith

And I'm not Prince, so…

[Chorus: Dulcinea Jose]

I walk on water

But I ain't no Jesus

I walk on water

(It's true, I'm a Rubik's— it's true—)

But only when it freezes

(It's true—)

[Post-Chorus: Dulcinea]

'Cause I'm only human, just like you

Making my mistakes, oh if you only knew

I don't think you should believe in me the way that you do

'Cause I'm terrified to let you down, oh

Jose suddenly, while singing, shifts his whole clothes, changing back in forth, as if each change represents the evolution of him, from a baby to a young man, to an abuser, to the man he is today.

[Verse 3: Jose]

It's true, I'm a Rubik's—a beautiful mess

At times juvenile, yes, I goof and I jest

A flawed human, I guess

But I'm doin' my best to not ruin your ex–

pectations and meet 'em, but first

The "Speedom" verse, now Zekiel

He's goin' too fast, is he gonna shout or curse out his mom?

There was a time I had the world by the balls, eatin' out my palm

Every story and song I was spazzin' the fuck out on

And now I'm gettin' clowned and frowned on

But the only one who's looking down on

Me that matters now's rednoS

Am I lucky to be around this long?

Begs the question though

Especially after the methadone

As yesterday fades and the Dresden home

Is burnt to the ground and all that's left of my house is lawn

The crowds are gone

And it's time to wash out the blonde

Sales decline,the curtain's drawn

They're closin' the set, I'm still pokin' my head from out behind

And everyone who has doubt, remind

Now take your best rhyme, outdo it, now do it a thousand times

Now let 'em tell ya the world no longer cares

Or gives a fuck about your rhymes

And as I grow outta sight, outta mind, I might go outta mine

'Cause how do I ever let this pen go without a fight

When I made a fuckin' tightrope outta twine?

But when I do fall from these heights though, I'll be fine

I won't pout or cry or spiral down or whine

But I'll decide if it's my final bow this time around, 'cause—

As the last chorus plays, Jose walks by Antarctica. He sees a mirror of himself frozen in ice, which made him shock until he realized that it was the evil inside him. Jose then unveiled something made of ice and reveals it was a shining statue of everything good he ever did in his life, which dropped him a tear of happiness and joy.

[Chorus: Dulcinea]

I walk on water

But I ain't no Jesus

I walk on water

But only when it freezes

The fakes Jose still keep trying to write sentences and continues to fail miserably.

[Post-Chorus: Dulcinea]

'Cause I'm only human, just like you

I've been making my mistakes, oh if you only knew

I don't think you should believe in me the way that you do

'Cause I'm terrified to let you down, oh

If I walked on water, I would drown

But one Jose wrote like a crazy and possed writer. Each words connecting to one another. He finished his work, and named it, The history of the Adventures of Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose Angel Arroyo Rivera. He put his signature, which symbolized his meaning if a true fan, Stan. He angrily gets up while other fakes keep trying to write, but it proves that none of them have the skills, guts, mind, and most importantly, his heart, to write something only the real Jose can do.

[Outro: Jose]

'Cause I'm just a man

But as long as I got a mic, I'm godlike

So me and you are not alike

Bitch, I wrote "Stan"

 **Walk on Water.**


End file.
